Isabella Carter
by bethh123
Summary: Isabella Carter is only a myth to vampires. so when she turns up in forks the cullens can only be suspisious as she is a human but seems to lack smell. Can the cullens gain her trust for her to tell them her secret. What about jasper and alice? why are they no longer together will disaster strike or will everything turn out ok? Bella/Jasper,Edward/Alice,Rosalie/emmet,esme/carlilse
1. Prologue

Prologue

_1976  
_I haven't been to forks in years last time I came must have been at least 70 years ago, I'm only passing through but I want to see if any of the wolves still live on. I remember there being a treaty with the wolves between another clan. I've never personally met this clan ad I'm not very well known, now a days I only visit certain people all though it would be nice to have a 'normal' life even if only for a while.  
" Can I help you?" the voice came from a man on the reservation I presume he is a wolf."  
"Yes, actually you can I was wondering if Ephraim was still alive or if he's passed?"  
"He's alive but who's asking?" the man replied  
"I'm an old friend of his Isabella… Could you tell him I'm visiting and if I could drop by to talk?"  
"I'm sorry but he doesn't really like visitors anymore I'll tell him you stopped by but you can't see him. I'm his son Billy it's my job to take care of him now."

_2012 September 1st  
_it's good to be back in forks again. It's only been 36 years but as it was only a passing visit I can stay here for a while not many people will recognise me. The only difference this time is that Ephraim has definitely passed away. I've decided that I'm going to attend senior year at forks high. I've bought a house in the forest nothing to big as it's only me living in it. If anybody asks I'll just say that I'm emancipated. The house is perfect for me as it's secluded so I will be able to catch my prey quite easily and it will be unsuspecting. My only problem will be that the Cullen's are also living here this time, so I will have to be more careful and make sure that they don't figure me out.  
Tomorrow is the first day of senior year and I've decided that after school ends I will go and see the wolves and ask if a treaty can also be made for me. The only thing I will ask of them is secrecy. I can't be found out most of our population think I was killed when my brother was, the only people that really know I'm still alive are the volturi.  
The volturi wanted me on their guard, they wanted everyone to know I was alive so that they would all fear the volturi and fear me. I didn't want to be found so we struck a deal, I would visit them at least every 50 years and consult with them if they would leave me alone and to get on with my life. The only reason they agreed to it was because they fear me and what I could do none of the volturi's powers work on me. It turns out that one of my powers is to basically duplicate other vampire's powers, meaning I can also use their powers. I am also a shield meaning that the powers which I haven't duplicated don't work on me anyway as I can block them. I have a mental block and a physical block so if the power was to hurt me it wouldn't work and if the power was to read my mind that also wouldn't work. My last and most favourite of my original gifts is the ability to appear hum. I can make It look like I have brown eyes, and can make my heart beat so that other vampires will hear it. The only thing that won't happen is that a vampire won't have blood lust when they are around me, this can cause a few others to be suspicious of me but they think it must be for the same reason that they can't use their power on me.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_2012 September 2__nd__  
_Today is my first day at forks high. I don't really know what to feel, should I be excited? Nervous? Worried even? I've never been to a modern day high school, the last one I went to was in a small village and it wasn't really learning the things that girls learn now. I decide that I'm going to start my day off with a good impression. I pick out a black tank top and pair of dark blue daisy dukes and my grey vans. I also apply some light make up and straighten my hair.  
After going out for a quick hunt I check my eyes to make sure there brown and leave in my new jeep. When I arrive at the school my first impression is that it looks a bit like a prison and less like a school. Once I finally find a parking space I go to the main office to get my time table, the secretary tells me to keep my eyes open for someone called Eric as he's going to be showing me around today. When I leave the main office I bump into a guy who looks kind of dorky. He introduces himself as Eric and starts babbling on about the school and the history of it.  
My first lesson is English with Mr Berty Eric shows me to his classroom and sits down next to me. English became slightly boring as the novels we were told to choose from I had already read countless times over the years and didn't even need the book to tell you what happens in it. In the end I decided to read wuthering heights. Eric ended up choosing Bram stokers Dracula as he thought it would be a scary book to read as it was about vampires. Ironic much. After English I had calculus then p.e. I don't particularly like p.e as I have to supress more of myself as I have amazing hand eye coordination and extremely fast so it was a bit of a pain to do.  
At lunch Eric took me to sit with him and his friends. At the table were to sincere looking girls Angela and Jessica and a girl called Lauren who looked to be a total bitch. Also at the table ere 2 guys one called Mike who looked a bit scrawny and the other Tyler who was a bit bulkier than Mike and Eric. As we were sat around talking 5 vampires walked in as everyone was staring I thought I should show some interest in them as well.  
"Who are they?" I asked  
"They're the Cullen's." Jessica stated "the blonde one is Rosalie and the big one next to her is Emmet, they're like a thing. Then there's the pixie looking girl, she's Alice and she used to be in a relationship with jasper the blonde one who looks to be in pain."  
"Used to be together? What happened?" finally intrigued by something  
"yeah they broke up toward the end of the last semester nobody knows why though as they don't really speak to anyone. The last guy that walked in with messy brown hair is Edward he's always been single but he's apparently not good enough for any of the girls here." She said with a bit of spite in her voice.  
I should try and stay away from the Cullen's as it won't do me any good to be involved with them in any sort of way but they intrigue me, especially jasper. I wonder what happened with him and Alice. Vampires usually mate for life. After joining back in with the conversation again Angela asked me where I lived and what my parents do.  
"I live on my own in a nice house in the woods and I'm emancipated as I couldn't stand living with my parents and they couldn't stand living with me."  
After the conversation with me dwindled but Lauren kept giving me weird looks every time Tyler tried to flirt with me. Maybe she likes him.  
After lunch I had biology with Mr Banner. As I walked in I realised that the only free seat was next to Edward Cullen. I've heard that he is the mind reader that they speak about in their clan this could be quite a useful power to obtain. As I sat down I gave him a tentative smile as he introduced himself.  
"I'm Edward Cullen. It's good to finally meet the new girl who has taken he school by storm apparently."  
"I'm Bella carter. And I don't know about taking the school by storm but I'm definitely the new girl."  
After that we didn't really talk as Mr Banner was just talking about different enzymes which I already knew so I tuned out. After a while of staring into space Edward tapped me on the knee and asked if I was listening my only reply was that I learnt all of this last semester. I couldn't reply with anything more as I had to work on keeping all these thoughts out of my head. It must have taken him some control to learn how to do it as it's very overwhelming.  
… At the end of the day everyone was either talking about me or thinking about me and it was so annoying. I decided that I would go and see the new wolf pack and make a deal with them as I don't think they would appreciate me being here without them knowing.  
I couldn't change my appearance into a vampire as the Cullen's would realise that there is another vampire in there town. As I walked onto the reservation that had a striking resemblance to Ephraim and billy black, so that probably makes him Billy's son. I noticed that he had the tattoo of the pack on his arm so I decided to be upfront about the situation.  
"Hi I'm Bella, I was wondering if you could show me the way to Billy Blacks house and then the pack leaders house if that wouldn't be too much trouble."  
" I don't know what you mean by pack leader" he said this quite nervously "but Billy Black's my dad so follow me."  
After a small amount of walking we stopped in front of a house that I believe was once Ephraim's.  
I told him to tell his dad it was Isabella and if he didn't know who I was to bring him outside and let him see for himself. Well let's just say that Billy Black had a look of pure and utter shock when he saw me standing on his porch.  
"Hi Billy good to see you again."  
"you're one of them aren't you?" He stated more than asked "why do you look so normal. How do you have brown eyes?"  
"It's one of my powers. I actually just wanted to give my respects to your father I know it's years to late but I couldn't of came back so soon it would have looked suspicious."  
"Thank you but I suspect you're here for more and I think I know what. Son go get Sam and bring him here Isabella wants to see him."  
Billy's son who I now know as Jacob came back with Sam and I explained that I would like to make my own treaty with the wolves. The conditions were that I had to drink animal blood and I wasn't allowed to hunt on their land, but when I looked and smelt like a human I was allowed on their land to see billy they also agreed to keep me a secret.  
Now I just had to find out more about the Cullen's and maybe get to know Jasper more.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_2012 September 3__rd__  
_At the start of my second day I noticed that Jasper Cullen had taken his own car to school where as the others all seemed to get a lift in Emmets jeep. While walking to my locker I 'bumped' into Jasper.  
"Hi, I'm Bella Carter" I stated as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.  
"I'm Jasper Cullen pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a southern drawl as he took my hand and shook it.  
"Sorry to be nosey but are you from down south?" I asked wanting to know if he was the one that bitch Maria always spoke of.  
"Indeed I am I'm originally from Texas. Did you used to live there?"  
It is him. Oh my god I can't believe in meeting jasper Whitlock. "Err yeah I did from the age of 13 until I finally moved here."  
"That's really interesting, I would love to talk more but I've got to get to English as I missed it yesterday."  
"Mr Berty" he nodded "I have him as well we could walk together if you like?"  
"Sure"  
On the way to English we just got to know each other a little bit more and got some really weird looks as people don't usually see jasper talking to anyone but his family. I could also feel jealousy coming from a few of the girls and I also felt it come from Alice.  
"Ah Mr Cullen it's good to see that you are joining us today pick a book and get reading."  
Jasper also picked wuthering heights and he sat down next to me.  
It turns out that jasper was also in my calculus class and just before lunch he asked me if I would like to go round to his after school and meet the rest of the Cullen's. I agreed mainly because I was curious about him. I told him where I lived and he said he would pick me up at 5.  
When I sat down at lunch Jessica and Angela bombarded me with questions about what we were talking about and how we started talking. I lied slightly and decided not to tell them I was going round his house. I decided to see if I could listen in on the Cullen's conversation and they were snapping at him for inviting a 'human' round. His reply was that they couldn't smell me so what was the harm as they were all intrigued by me.  
At the end of the day I was sick of feeling what others were feeling and hearing others thoughts. I knew how to block it all out but it was just very tiring. I decided that I would go out for a hunt before Jasper came to pick me up. I managed to find a bear once I got higher and father enough away from forks one I had drank the bear I decided I should head back and make sure I look acceptable to god to Jasper's house. Once home I change my clothes and made sure that I had no blood on me.  
At 5 o'clock sharp jasper arrived to take me to his home. Once there o could smell food cooking so we walked towards the kitchen. I was greeted by a young woman who was called Esme and a young man called Carlisle these were Jasper and his 'siblings' foster parents. I didn't want to hurt their feelings as they seemed genuine but I told them that I had already eaten because I didn't want to burden them for cooking for an extra person.  
As we walked into the sitting room I met Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet seemed like a really cool guy and seemed like someone who I would hang out with, but Rosalie came off as a bit of a bitch. After reading some of her thoughts about me I realised that she didn't want me to be damned like her and miss out on the chances that she did. I smiled at her and tried to start a conversation when Alice walked in. she didn't like how close me and jasper were stood so to annoy her I got a smidge closer. Jasper told me on the way here that Alice broke up with him because she said she didn't love him anymore. If that's the case then why does she seem so jealous?  
Edward then chose that moment to walk in but when he saw me he frowned, probably because he still couldn't hear what I was thinking. It turned out that I had quite a lot in common with Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper and I got on really well with Esme and Carlisle but neither Alice nor Edward made much more of an attempt to befriend me and that's how it was for pretty much the whole night.  
At about 9pm jasper took me back to my home and walked me to the door he acted like such a proper gentleman when we got to the door I thanked him for a really good night and said I would see him tomorrow at school and kissed him on the cheek. Once I got inside I felt quite happy I realised that I was in a bit too deep with the Cullen's while we were only friends I realised that I didn't want to not see them and that they might make a big but good impact on my life. Maybe if I get to know the Cullen's a bit more I might be able to tell them who I really am my only fear is that if I do they might not treat me the same and I don't want that. I just want to be treated as normal as possible.

**AN**  
**Hello people, i hope you like my story so far. i will try to update atleast once a week if not more but i have a few exams coming up so bare with meif i miss a week. i really feel like this story can go somewhere. please tell me what you think about it. criticism is noted but please no flames this is the first time that i acctually feel like my story might go somwhere, thanks Beth.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

__I didn't manage to speak to jasper before school started today but Rosalie and Emmet both smiled when they saw me. I decided that I was going to try and make an effort to befriend both Alice and Edward to see if they change towards me. I realised by lunch that jasper wasn't in school today and I was curious to know why. Did he find out about Maria from an old friend? Countless thoughts were running through my head and at that moment I was glad that Edward couldn't read them.  
In biology I tried to start a friendly conversation up with Edward but he didn't really seem that interested, I wondered what was so appealing about him. I wanted to know why all the girls at school liked him. The volturi only wanted him on their guard because of him mind reading powers but know that I can do it they will just use me.  
At the end of the day Emmet invited me round theirs to play video games and I agreed to go I said I would go home first to 'eat' then be round. I was actually quite excited about going round the Cullen's again tonight maybe it was because I finally had some friends or maybe because I might get to see Jasper either way I was looking forward to it. Once I got home I went for a quick feed and found some elk that would keep me sorted until later on in the week. Then I decided to change into something that looked good but was more comfortable.  
When I got to their house Emmet was already in the middle of playing one of his games so I decided to sit and talk to Rosalie.  
"Hey rose, how are you today?"  
"Oh hey Bella I'm good thanks just slightly annoyed that jasper got to go and see our cousins and I didn't."  
"Oh that's cool though. So where do your cousins live?"  
"They live in Alaska such a nice place we don't get to see them very often but only jasper was allowed to go this time as I have more school work to complete."  
After that we just started talking about clothes and shoes we liked until Emmet had finished playing his game. I decided that I was going to make this interesting by placing a bet. The loser had to do whatever the winner asks of them for one week they also had to call the winner whatever the winner wanted.  
After playing the game for over an hour Emmet won and I had to carry his bags all around the school and call him master for one week. While me Emmet and rose were talking Alice and Edward walking in. they didn't really like the fact that I was there but didn't really have a choice as I was invited. Whilst we were all talking I got a phone call from Caius so I went out in the woods to take it.

_PHONE CALL  
C: Bella we need to see you with in the next week  
B: why we aren't arranged to meet for another 5 years, you can't just ring me up like this anymore._  
C: I know, I know you're in forks but I'm serious it's about peter and char.  
B: what about them. They think I'm dead right.  
C: well peter had a feeling to go to forks but he bumped into jasper and they got talking and jasper mentioned you. Now they're here.  
B: well tell them that I'm human and that I died in an accident like that thought and that jasper got my name wrong.  
C: No Bella! You are coming to volterra within the next week I expect you here by the latest next Thursday or else I will come and get you myself. Good bye.

When I got back to the Cullen's home they looked kind of sceptical towards me. I knew they knew something was up but I just couldn't tell them yet. I told them that I was going on holiday to visit some family and would be back soon. Once I got home I booked the earliest flight to Italy I could and it was at 4 am the next day  
when I got to the castle in volterra aro, Marcus and Caius were all waiting for me. They didn't seem too pleased with the fact that I was trying to fit in with humans again. After they had greeted me I went to the quarters I used when here and tried to relax. It wasn't helping that I could feel all the other vampires' blood lust. Just as I was about to leave my room and find something to eat Caius walked in. I didn't get to see Caius last time I came here as he was away on business and he didn't seem too pleased about the fact that he missed me. But to be honest I didn't want to see Caius I was avoiding him. He has some notion that I am in love with him but I only slept with him the one time.  
Caius believes that vampires mate for life and while I also agree with this belief I didn't mate with simple let go of the small amount of control that I had and divulged in the carnal pleasures of sex. Why didn't I do it again? Well he was too soft, too nice, to caring for my liking. I want someone who knows what they want and takes it. I want the major. Thing is the major is dormant lying beneath jasper. I like jasper a lot if I'm honest and I want parts of him to stay the same but I want jasper to lose some of his control with me and just take me. But he's too much of a gentleman to do that now.  
Caius takes me through to the main room to speak with the kings and the guard. The last thing I heard before the chaos started was jaspers shocked voice calling my name. I guess I had better start explaining. _  
_


End file.
